Hunted
by xTheRabbitofDoomx
Summary: Their deadliest enemy has a plan to get rid of the turtles once and for all. What is that plan and do the turtles manage to survive? Or at least a few of them?
1. a plan is forming

**Hunted**

It was quiet in the room the man was in. Only the ringing of his phone could be heard, as he tried to call someone.

„I have a really good offer for you, old friend." said the man on the telephone as the other picked up.

"Really? What is it? You know we always like good challenges." said the one on the other

end.

"I know you haven't heard of me for a while, that's because I was trying to kill some nasty

turtles." spoke the man in a dark tone.

"Turtles?" asked the other person startled. "Why would you do that?"

"Listen." said the man. "These turtles aren't normal ones. They were mutated long ago and brought up as ninjas by my old enemy, Hamato Yoshi." The man gets more and more angry as he spoke about his enemies.

"Yeah, you told me of him. So what about this offer of yours?" asked the other man on the phone.

Now the man began to smirk. His old friends would do the job for him, he knew that.

"What if I captured these turtles and bring them to you? I know you and your friends like challenges."

The man on the phone was sceptical.

"Why would you do that? It's not like I wasn't interested but if you hate this Hamato Yoshi so bad, why not kill his "sons" yourself? I know you aren't like that."

The man on the phone had a point. It wasn't like him to let others have the fun and the victory

of killing his long hated enemies.

"That's part of my plan." said the man spiteful.

"What plan?" asked the man on the phone.

"If I bring the turtles to you and let you kill them one for one, Hamato Yoshi, or Splinter how he calls himself, is alone in their hideout. I know where they live and I have a whole army of my ninjas to capture him."

"And why just capture him if you hate him that much?" asked the man on the phone.

"Because I want you to use cameras while you kill them. So he can see his beloved sons in their last moments before every one of them dies. I don't want to just kill Splinter physically, but destroy him mentally too before he begs to be killed."

"Sounds like a good plan. Ok we are in. I'll tell the others about your plan. When do we get to "play" with them?" asked the man on the phone excited.

"Soon my dear friend. I'll contact you when everything is ready." said the man calm.

"Ok I hope to hear from you soon Shredder. Me and my friends are getting really bored here."

Shredder hung up the phone and leaned back in his throne. Oh how he would like to see the turtles in their last moments and Splinters face when he sees that right now.

He had to be patient. This moment was soon becoming reality. Everything was set up and he would soon be rid of that stupid clan once and for all.

The door to his room opened and Karai strode towards him. The water around the way to his throne reflected the moonlight and created a soft play of colours around her figure. She bowed in front of him and looked up to him to hear his orders.

"Make sure the ninjas are ready, Karai. Get me when you're ready." he said in a stern tone.

"Understood, father." she bowed again and walked out of the room.

"Soon, Splinter, soon" he thought while looking in the distance of the room.

**AN: hey, I'm new here. A big HELLO to you readers :-) hope my story woke some interest in you and i'd like to read some critic. and please tell me if the characters are OOC, i would like to keep them in character in the future. i don't own the Turtles,Shredder and Splinter, but the bad guys Shredder was talking to**

p.s. i hope you could understand atleast a bit of it, i don't know if my grammar is right ^^;


	2. just a normal night?

**AN: all I own are the bad guys later in the story and by the way, the story takes place in the 2012 series before "enemy of my enemy"**

„Wohooo, yeah!" yelled Mikey as he run in a circle around Leo and Don who tried to hold a conversation. Irritated by his behaviour, Don stuck out his foot, making Mikey trip and land flat on his face.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" asked the orange banded Turtle and rubbed his nose.

"To shut you up. We're just going for an evening run and a bit of patrolling. It's not like we wouldn't do that every day." Leo turned to Raph, who was destroying the punching bag…..again.

"Raph, are you ready to go?" asked Leo and eyed his brother as he threw the dummy on the floor. "You know we have to make these things ourselves, do you?"

"Oh shut it Chief, I was ready ten hours ago!"

With a sigh Leo turned to the others. Mikey was jumping up and down on his position and Don was leaning on his staff with one leg bend. Raph came up beside him and waited for his start signal.

"Ok guys, follow me." with that Leo run forward with the others following. Irritated by Leo being in "Leadermode", Raph let out a sigh and mumbled a "here we go again" combined with a roll of his eyes before he followed the others.

In the dark tunnels of the severs you could hear Mikey talking to his brothers.

"I'm so glad that we finally go out, because it was getting really boring at home. I have all of my videogames played through and all of my comicbooks read twice allready."

"Mikey, would you please shut up? We're ninjas so be quiet!" said Leo irritated.

"Yeah yeah, don't need to say it like that. A simple "Mikey, could you please be quiet, because we're ninjas on a mission who need to be quiet because we're ninjas on a mission" would have been enough." he said that in a high pitched tone and bat his eyelids like a girl.

"Mikey, if ya don' shut up right now, I'll personally promote ya to be our next punching-dummy!" said Raph and cracked his knuckles. Mikey did a handsign that looked like he was zipping his mouth shut.

As they reached the manhole, Leo was the first to get up, the others following. As all of them were up, Mikey sniffed in the air while the others climed up a near ladder.

"Ah the sweet smell of fumes and rubbish." Don rolled his eyes and jumbed after the two turtles ahead of them. He would prefer to be in his lab right now instead of running out here with nothing to do like always. The Foot weren't seen in months and the purple dragons were chased of the town by themselves. So why patrolling everyday?

He didn't know that his answer was watching their every move right now.

They followed the turtles since they came out of the severs and kept a save distance to hide their presence. Karai lead the other ninjas and made sure, they weren't noticed. She made some hand gestures to the other ninjas who followed her instruction and split in two directions. The plan her father told her would now take action.

tbc


	3. clueless

**AN: all I own are the bad guys later in the story**

The turtles jumped from roof to roof, not knowing they were being followed. They were used to it that nothing would happen when they were topside. Too used to it. So neither of them saw a Foot-Ninja and neither of them heard one, till they showed themselves. Raphael was the first who noticed something was up. He pushed Donnie out of the way, before a shuriken could bore itself in his plastron. Now every turtle was aware of the danger they were in.

"What? How come these guys are still alive? I haven't seen them shopping for months!" yelled Mikey shocked.

Leo just dodged a sword of a Foot and kicked him in the stomach.

"No time for jokes Mikey!" he shouted.

Mikey swung his nun-chucks in a Foots face. "That wasn't a joke!"

Raph had two Foot coming from the left and the right running towards him, so he grinned and jumped in the air. The two ninjas run into each other head first.

"Ha these guys're still tha same dumb idiots we know, like Mikey."

Said turtle yelled a "Hey!" before another Foot came towards him with a chain, twirling it in circles.

"Bring it on, loser!" he shouted towards the ninja and run to him. Said ninja tried to trap Raph with his chain, slamming it everywhere the red banded turtle was but Raph was faster, catching the chain with his sais, which were now wrapped around by it, pulling it and making the ninja flew up in the air.

More and more Ninjas came and the turtles were getting tired. They never had so many of them before. Leo looked to his brothers, while fighting a Foot off. All of them got more hits, now that they were getting tired. So he made a decision for their own safety.

"Guys, I know we've never done that before but RUN!" he shouted.

All of them came to him so they could leave together but were stopped by Karai pointing her sword at them. They stood just a few seconds and were now surrounded by at least 100 Foot, inclusive Karai. Leo was a bit relieved to see her.

"Karai! What's the meaning of this? Since when do you need so many Foot to take us down? Couldn't have done it by yourself?" Leo mocked her. Karai just grinned.

"Oh you know the Shredder. He likes to show off what he got. By the way, these are new ones and they need to be trained with something easier than me."

"Oh I'll so ki-" Raph couldn't end his sentence before Karai shouted a "get them" and all Foot were attacking them.

"Leonardo is mine!" she shouted to her subordinates.

"Wha-?" Leo was flustered by her words and had reacted too late to dodge her sword. He jumped backwards and looked at the cut, now forming on his left upper arm.

"What's wrong? Growing tired already?" Karai said sneaky.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "No, just going easy on you." was his sarcastic answer to it. She didn't seem to like that answer and run at full speed to him.

Donnie and Mikey were fighting hand in hand because the purple banded turtle was the most exhausted. Mikey helped him with all the energy he got in him. Raph was fighting alone and Leo was confronted with Karai. Said Kunoichi waved her hand, unnoticed by Leonardo, and gave one ninja who hid all the time a sign. The ninja had a blastpipe and arrows with a strange liquid in them. The first who got shot was Donatello.

"Ouch, what the-?" he pulled the arrow out of his arm and knew immediately what it was.

"Guys! They have poisoned arrows, watch out!" he yelled.

"Damn, these fuckers!" growled Raph as he fought another Foot off.

Mikey came jumping down from a higher rooftop, landing beside Donnie who panted heavily.

"Donnie! Are you ok?" he said worried. Donnie shook his head.

"Not really. Whatever poison is in the arrows, it's working fast."

The purple banded turtle registered the man with the blastpipe, pointing it again at him. 'No not at me, Mikey!' he thought.

"Watch out!" he shouted and pushed the orange banded turtle out of the way, getting shoot again. With an 'uff' he landed in front of Mikey who looked shocked. The ninjas noticed that and stopped. They knew he was vulnerable now. In the distance he heard a cry. It was from Raph. Mikey looked at Donnie again, not caring that the ninjas build a circle around them, and knelt beside him.

"Donnie, how are you?" he asked panicked. They didn't know what is in that arrows so it could be anything. His brother didn't move anymore and just lay there on the floor, eyes halfway open.

"Not good, can't keep my eyes open any longer. Mike, you have to get out of….. here…" was the last thing he mumbled, before he closed his eyes. Slowly he averted his eyes from Don and searched for Raph. He was still fighting some Foot, but he saw a tiny little thing stuck in his leg. 'Oh no' he thought. Raph was also getting slower in his movements very fast. The Foot seemed to wait for him to slow down because only a few of them were fighting with him, the rest was just looking at them. Mikey had not much time to react before a Foot with a sword attacked him from his left side. He dodged it with his nun-chucks and slammed them in the Foots stomach. Said ninja tumbled backwards, before two more came.

They were outnumbered. And Raph knew it. He also knew about that arrow-thing in his leg. Whatever happened to him because of it, he wouldn't go down without a fight. But that poison was getting to him and he began to get clumsy.

"Damn it!" he cursed as one of his legs gave in. A ninja was coming close to him, pointing his sword directly at his neck.

"Booyakashaa!" shouted his orange masked brother as he swung on his Kusarigama and kicked the ninja away.

"Good timing." said Raph as Mikey helped him get up.

"That's me." he said proud but got soon serious. "Donnie is out. I don't know what's going to happen. And you're shoot too." Raph could see his brother was scared. He was scared too but he had to be strong for is little bro'.

"Don't worry. Go find Leo in this mass of Foot and help him with Karai. I'm fine here."

"But-"

"GO!" he yelled and threw himself on the next Foot coming their way. Mikey looked at him, before he took out is Kusarigama again and swung it in a big circle. The ninjas got out of the way. Only a few, who were standing to close to that rotating circle were getting hit. Mikey jumped on a higher rooftop and finally saw his blue banded brother.

"Leo!" he shouted, getting his brothers attention. He jumped between Karai and Leo, making the Kunoichi jump away.

"Leo, Don is out and Raph's almost too. What now?"

tbc

**AN: Yeah what now? Sorry I had to stop here, the chapter would have become to long.**

**I'm so bad eh? What a bad cliffhanger**

**See ya ;-)**


	4. fallen

**AN: all I own are the bad guys later in the story**

Leo was shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Foot have never won against them. This couldn't be happening! 'Damn, what would Captain Ryan do now?' he thought. He looked at the mop of Foot around his brothers, his two now fallen brothers, at Mikeys scared face, waiting for his answer, at Karais grinning face, knowing they had won.

Only two decisions in his head: one, give up and surrender to the Foot, waiting for whatever they planned or two, getting Mikey and his brothers out of here. The last would be the best but it would be difficult to get through this herd of ninjas to his brothers and escape without getting captured. He was cut out of his thoughts by Mikey, who asked him again for answers. Leo just shook his head and whispered in Mikeys ear.

"Listen, we have to get out of here. I need you to run straight to our brothers and get one. I'll buy you some time so you can get out of here. Make sure no one follows you and bring him to April. I'll hold them up. Understood?"

Mikey nodded.

"Ok, one….two….three!" both jumped across the heads of the ninjas, searching for their brothers. The nearest one was Raph, he lay in his side, eyes closed. He would be pretty heavy for Mikey to carry so Leo had to buy him more time. He made sure he got him and fought against the ninjas closing up to them. It had to happen really fast. They couldn't make a mistake. Whatever the Foot had planned for them wasn't good when they were using poisoned arrows. Mikey positioned Raph on his shoulders and gave Leo a nod. The blue masked turtle nodded back and fought against three ninjas at once. Trough the ninjas Leo could see a shadow jumping fast forward. As it came closer he could see that it was Karai.

She kicked him in the chest and ran after Mikey. 'Oh no' Leo thought. The ninjas were closing in again. He stepped back a bit, only to feel a burning sting in his right upper leg. He didn't need to look to know what it was. In the distance he could hear Mikeys cry. Karai probably got to him. He had to at least try to save Donnie with his remaining strength. He pulled out the arrow and ran as fast as he could to his sleeping brother. The ninjas didn't attack anymore and were just following him. Donnie was right about the poison being fast, he already felt lightheaded. As he reached said turtle he tried to lift him up. Donnie was way heavier then he imagined. He hooked him up on his back and tried to move forward. After a few steps he was panting hard and his legs felt like they were half dead.

In a short distance Leo could see Karai with two figures on both of her sides. She was dragging them by their hands, the rest of their bodies were pulled over the hard ground of the roof. One ninja behind him got a chain which he swung in the air and threw it at Leos right leg. The ninja pulled it, making Leo fall to his side. Donnie fell off his back beside him. As he looked back he could see the ninjas grinning at him, like he was a prey near his doom, then he could hear soft footsteps and a light knocking noise in front of him. All he could see on his position was a pair of black boots. The owner knelt close beside him.

"Give up Leo. Stop making a fool out of yourself and just surrender." Karai said gentle.

Leo saw his two brothers behind her and looked at Donnie beside him.

"Never." he said. "I would never give up if there is at least a tiny bit of hope." he ground out.

"What hope?" she asked surprised. "You see that your brothers are out of it and you are going to join them in a moment. But I have to say that was a wise sentence of you, even if it's really dangerous sometimes, like, now." she told him.

He could feel his eyelids slowly becoming heavier. It was bad enough that he lay on his side, his normal sleeping position, now he really wanted to sleep.

"What're you goin' to do to us…?" he mumbled, still fighting the tiredness. His body starts to feel light.

"- bad for now. You're - sleep - isn't - business."

Leo could only manage to hear few words before everything went black.

Karai looked at the now sleeping turtle and turned to her subordinates.

"Pick them up and bring them to our master." she ordered. The ninjas obeyed her and picked them up. On the road next to the building they were on, stood a transporter for them. They loaded the turtles in the back and Karai gave a signal to drive back to the headquarter, the ninjas escorted it. She stood in the shadows of the building, watching them head back.

'I hope they come trough whatever father had planned for them. It would get really boring if not' she thought.


	5. awake

**AN: I wan't to try something new. This chapter is written in POV. Please tell me what you think ;-) I only own the ones who live in this place, who will (maybe) deafeat the ones who are called the turtles, who are trapped and helpless to the ones who live in this place. Am I a good Kraang-Imitator? xD**

drip…drip…drip drip….drip…..

What was that noise?

drip…..drip….drip….

It wouldn't go away…..

drip…drip…drip….

Sounds like water. Stupid me, we live in the severs, I should be used to it by now. But why was it so dark in here? Oh, I forgot I had my eyes closed. But when I opened them it was still dark….and cold. Where was I?

drip…drip drip….drip…..

That sound again. I tried to locate it. While I did that I noticed that it was the only sound I could hear. Damn it where am I ?! I had a bad feeling about that. Slowly nervousness crawled up my spine. If I wasn't a turtle I would be getting goosebumps by now. Ok, let's try something else. I tried to feel my surroundings with my hands. Slowly I let them sweep over the ground I was sitting on. Ok, feels like wood. I let them wander a bit more forward. Suddenly they bumped against something. 'Ok, let's feel that' I thought. My fingers moved over the cold and smooth surface of the thing in front of me, till they bumped again in something. It was right next to it. It felt like an iron-rod. My eyes widened.

I moved my hands a bit faster, feeling that next to the rod was another, and another. This can't be! I tried to stand up, but my head knocked against something, hard. Panic started to form in my body. My hands felt that the thing above me was also made of iron. Now I had a mental map of this place….it was a cage. I was in a damn cage! My breathing became faster, I hated narrow places. Specially if they were placed with the function to trap me in them.

Ok, let's focus. What happened? We were fighting the Foot, then I got hit with a poisoned arrow and then…..? I couldn't remember. I think I slept in. Seems like it was an anesthetic.

I rubbed my hand over the place where the arrow was in, only to feel that there wasn't an arrow anymore. 'Someone pulled it out' I thought.

How long was I asleep? Where were my brothers? Where am I by the way? Too many questions. I think I get a headache. I still didn't feel any better, my breathing was a bit better but I was still freaked out. I pulled my legs up close to my body and put my arms around them.

drip…drip…drip drip…..

I closed my eyes again, and tried to block that dripping sound out. 'Stay calm, you're a ninja' I told me in my mind. Maybe I could meditate a bit to calm myself down. Master Splinter does that all the time and it works. 'Yeah, but it works only on him' I thought bitter. I let my head lay on my knees and pulled my legs even closer. 'Don't you dare start to cry now' I told myself. But it was hard not to. I tried to get my breathing under control, and my shaking hands weren't helping. What if I'm the only one they got? What if the others could get away or weren't interesting to them?

Are they searching for me? Or were they trapped too? What if not?

I bet they aren't even searching for me. Hell they're making fun of me every time. But they were still my brothers and I knew they wouldn't let me down. As I opened my eyes again I could see a tiny bit of light from above. I tried to look closer. It was a light bulb, but it's light was almost dead. It flickered a bit, as if it was fighting to stay alight. Now it was brighter and I could see a bit of my surroundings. Not much but I wish the bulb wasn't lit. What I saw creeped me out as hell. I knew I was in a cage, but all around me were cages too. They were very rusty and small. I knew that already, the pain in my head reminds me of it constantly. It wasn't a huge room. Maybe a little bit smaller than the lair but it had high walls too. Maybe I was in an warehouse. The light went out again, only to flicker alive once again. There were flies flying around the light, searching for the protecting light that allows them to see possible predators. My eyes travelled on the floor again. That was the most scariest part of the hall. On the wood were many dark stains which seemed like a way between the cages. I followed that way with my eyes only to hold my mouth and trying not to scream. My eyes widened at the sight. In the far end of the room was a huge bath tub, as it seems. Over it hang a body, chained on its feet. It seemed to be a human, but I knew he or she was dead. The body wasn't moving, its arms were hanging lifeless next to its head. It swung lightly, turning it a bit around to reveal its face. Ok, it was a man…with his neck sliced open and bleeding out like a pig. 'That was the dripping' I thought. The tub was smeared with blood and I doubt that 'way' to it was just dirt.

My heart was beating rapidly now. I began to shake again. 'Is that what's going to happen to me too?' Oh god I had to get out. My instincts were screaming at me now. I tried to grab my staff from my back only to notice it wasn't there. My gear was also not on my body. The only thing I had on me was my mask. Even the little shuriken I had tucked away in my handbandages were gone. I was completely disarmed, trapped in an iron-cage with a picture in front of me that would hopefully not become reality. Please let all that be just a nightmare.

Suddenly I heard a groan. It came from my right side. The light was now dim and I could only make out a few lines.

"Damn it my head hurts. Where da fuck am I?"

"Raph?" I asked surprised.

"Donnie? Is that you?" I could see him rubbing his head and searching for me.

"Over here." I said. He now looked at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"What're you doin' in a cage?"

"Raph…..we are both in cages." I whispered wary

"What?" he looked around him. "My gear's gone!" he said shocked.

"Yeah, mine too. Raph do you know something about our location?" I asked.

"No? It seems like I was caught right after ya. Don' know about Mike an' Leo."

My eyes drifted downwards. Then again to Raph. My eyes were so used to the dark that I could make out movement a few cages beside Raph.

"Raph, look to your left." I said hopefully. "Can you see who is there?"

Raph moved a bit closer to the end of his cage and looked at the figure next to him.

"Yeah it's Mike." He said. I took a long breathe and sighed. At least we were alive. I'm impressed that Raph is so calm in this situation. Normally Leo is…..LEO!

Where is HE? I began to search the room for any signs of our big brother. Nothing. Where is he?

"Guys?" a quiet voice said.

"Hey Mikey. You ok?" I asked.

He took in a sitting position only to bump his head against the iron-rods.

"Ow, man that's mean. Much heavier than getting punched by Raph. Where the shell are we anyway?" he rubbed his head and waited for an answer.

"We don't know. Trapped in here for now, I guess." I told him.

Mikey looked a bit confused.

"Mikey, do you know where Leo is?"

"What the-?" came from Raph. He looked at the man over the tub. "What the heck? What's goin' on 'ere? Are we in a fuckin' slaughterhouse?!"

Mikey saw it now too. I could see his face showing fear again.

"Not cool." he said scared. "I don't know where Leo is. All I can remember is that we were fighting the Foot after you two went out. Karai didn't let him to us. I jumped between them and asked him what's going to happen now. He made out a plan to rescue you and hide by April. As I tried to get Raph to her, Karai was already behind me and kicked me in the back. I had to drop Raph, sorry you may have a bruise in your arm. I tried to fight her but she was fast and knocked me out. Don't now if I was poisoned too. What happened to Leo? Don't know." he said sad. My hope of us getting out of here was slowly vanishing. I mean we could make plans without Leo, but he was our big brother and leader. He made all the plans usually.

It was quiet now. Nobody said anything. I looked at my brothers. Their eyes were looking at nothing. Raph had his arms crossed over his chest and Mikey tried to avoid looking at that hanging man. It was depressing to say at least. I don't know how long we sat there in silence but all our heads were up as we heard footsteps from behind Raph. There was a door behind him. 'Why haven't I seen this before?' I thought. The footsteps halted suddenly and I could hear the rattling sound of a key ring. The door was opened and a tall man came in. He was dressed like a ranger in the woods, all in brown with a hat and heavy boots, maybe in his late 40ies. On his back he had a crossbow. He wasn't looking very nice to say it straight. He looked at all of us with a mixture of despite and anticipation. He went through the cages and halted in the middle of our three, sitting on an empty one wit one elbow on his knee and his chin on that hand.

He was just…..looking at us. It was creeping me out. You could literally see the black smoke forming around his body. My brothers looked like me.

"Who are ya? And where are we?" Raph asked irritated. Well except Raph.

The man looked at him now.

"Well, who I am doesn't have to interest you. Where you are." He began to grin. I told you, creepy.

"Well you are on my beautiful private island, where nobody will find your corpses."

I swallowed. That wasn't like the normal situations we were in. This time everything is really deadly.

The man saw my face and laughed.

"You are really strange beings. I'm told you would be really hard to kill, and that's what me and my friends are going to test out. You have noticed that one of you is missing right? Of course" He looked at my again. "You are the smart one right? You noticed that long ago. Well we play a game with him." Raph interrupted him again. "What game? Are ya sick in ya head or what?" he shouted. The man didn't seem to like interruptions. I don't know what he did but Raph soon became quiet again, looking at the floor.

"The games goal is to survive. We know everything about you." He looked at each of us. "In here are the smart one, the joking one and the feisty one" he said, looking intensively at Raph.

"Your first task is to get out of this cages and find a way to get to your leader before he is dead. I wish you luck. The first test is for us to see if you are even worth to be killed by us."

He stood up again and opened the door. What I saw was pure horror. Two men carried Leo in.

They hold him on each of his arms and dragged him to the tub. As they were in front of my cage I could see that his head was hanging low, the ties of his mask swinging next to his face. His feet scraped the floor which was making a strange sound. As they were on the tub I saw fresh blood on the wooden floor, coming from Leo. They pulled at the chain, making it come to them and got the dead man off it. They tossed him in the tub and chained Leos feet in the same way the man was. Now the pulled at the chain again, making him come eye to eye with them. They pulled out a knife and sliced on both of his arms zigzag-lines. Leos eyes shot open now. The men pulled a trigger and Leo was tugged high over the tub. We all could only stare with our mouths open.

The man with the crossbow turned to us, gave a nod and went to the door. Before they got out he looked at us again.

"You have two hours, if he stays alive till then." he said and closed the door behind them.

**AN: Really difficult task if you ask me. Well, tell me what you think **


	6. what sick game is this!

**AN: I think I'll write this story in POV's. It is much easier to write that way if you have to describe the atmosphere and stuff. Anyway, I'm open for tips in all ways so don't be shy and just tell me what you think. Oh and I changed the rating to T, hope that is right. Enjoy…hm… hard to enjoy the suffering of our favourite mutants T-T**

**Warning: bad language **

**Leo POV**

God it hurts. Everything hurts. I can't remember a moment since I woke up, where it didn't hurt. I could hear noises in the distance. Sounds like screaming. As I tried to open my eyes I felt someone on my swords. I heard the soft 'click' of my belt and felt it being pulled away from my body. Great, whoever it was, took my weapons. There were more noises which were muffled so I couldn't make out who was talking and about what but another 'click' followed and footsteps echoed in the distance, followed by another, louder 'click'. Everything was dark. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness and I looked in every direction.

I could make out a small lamp on the ceiling of the room, but everything was still blurry, as if I had some sort of gel on my eyes. I blinked a few times and tried to move my limbs. I was laying on my left side with my left arm outstretched so I could see my fingers moving. The noises in the distance became much louder and clearer the longer I stayed awake. Where am I? Are my brothers here too? As I sat up my arms were shaking, as if my body was too heavy for them to carry. The faint light above me didn't allow me to see much of my surroundings but it was really loud now. I could see cages everywhere I looked. In some of the cages was someone in but I couldn't see who. Some were screaming to let them out and some just seemed to sit in their cage doing nothing. I kept still, didn't want anybody to notice a mutated turtle. I noticed that I was in a cage too. What would the Foot do with all this beings and the cages? The last I can remember was passing out in front of Karai after my brothers were taken down. I grabbed the iron-bars and pulled at them. 'Hm, to stable to break apart' I thought.

A big door was opened and light streamed in the room. Two men came in, both dresses as rangers with a cowboy hat on their heads. One had a brown hat and a full grown beard, the other a white hat and a very big nose. Also they were wearing combat-boots and held weapons in their hands. The one with the brown hat held a spear, which looked like Donnies' staff with its blade out, only much more modern. The other held a mace. The men went straight to one of the cages in which a man in his early 50's sat. They unlocked the lock of the cage and took a step beside. The man in the cage looked really pissed.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing here! I'll personally kick your asses to the police!" he screamed. The men just stood there before answering calm.

"You have been invited to a game of hide and seek with your life as the price. Now you can choose" said the man with the brown hat. The other guy told the caged man now the end of the 'game instruction'.

"You have three options. The first one is to stay in the cage. If you do that we will lock it up again and you will never get the chance to get out of it. The second is to come out and run for your life. We will give you a head start of 10 minutes. The last one is to come out and try to beat us. Which one do you choose?" the man with the white hat said monotone.

"You fuckers! I'll kill you right here!" he screamed and swung the door of his cage open. He ran straight to the men with his fists balled. I don't think that this will work.

And I was right. As soon as the man got to the rangers he was taken down by the mace of the one with the white hat. He lay flat on his stomach with a big gash on his back and tried to stand up again. He panted heavily as he stood again. I watched the scene carefully. Those men had mastered their weapons. It was like they were one with them…..absolutely deadly. Suddenly I understood, the cages, the people in here, that man being beaten up, me in here…..

…..I could be the next one….

Fear began to build in my stomach. I had no weapons to defend me nor an idea where I was. Also I noticed that my gear was gone too, except for my mask. That all together with the knowledge of those guys who had absolutely control of their weapons and knowledge of their surroundings, didn't rise my chances to stay alive for long if I had to play that game too. If I only knew where my brothers where. Together we could beat them, I was sure of that. But me alone… Donnie would calculate the 'percent-chance' now, and I believe I had less than 50.

A thump made me focus again on the scene in the room. The caged man lay on his side now. Blood was covering his clothes and the weapons the men had. He wasn't moving either. The men just stood there, watching. As nothing happened they put their weapons in their holder on their backs, not caring if blood comes on their clothes. Not a word was said, the room was absolutely silent. The only sound I could hear was the pumping of my heart as they looked at me. My eyes widened as they moved towards me. I tried to get away from them, but my back only hit the iron-bars of my cage. 'No no no' I thought panicked. The men stood in front of me now, I could only see their legs before they came on eyelevel with me.

They seemed to notice my distress and smirked.

"Well, now to you, little one. I heard you are the leader of your group." the one with the mace said. As he talked to me the other one circled the cage like a lion. It made me really nervous.

"See, we are friends with so many people who like to see you all dead, and we-" he gestured at himself and the other one. "- are going to fulfil that wish." he said calm.

"In other words, we will kill you." said the man with the brown hat as he walked behind me.

"Any questions so far, turtle?" My eyes focused on the man in front of me again. I tried to gulp that lump in my throat down and spoke.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked. The man with the big nose seemed to expect that question and grinned.

"You will see them soon enough." A sharp pain in my right upper arm let me wince. That other man had cut me with his lance. I could feel blood slowly coming out of it and streaming down my arm. Me left hand clutched the wound and I moved away from the bars. I tried to stay cool and talked again to the big nosed man.

"What do you want with me alone?" A stupid question when the answer was so clear.

" We will first test the loyalty of your group. If they are loyal to you they will be able to rescue you, if not you will die." Honestly, I didn't want to ask but I had to.

"How?" I asked shakily. My voice was betraying me already.

"You know, you are the first one who wants to know exactly how he dies." the man grinned. The other man was standing beside him now, I could only see his legs.

"First of all we made you defenceless. The cut you got from Howie wasn't from a normal blade. As you might now by now it was poisoned. You might feel a little strange now and a bit tired." The man was right, I did. I felt relaxed and scared together. I let unwillingly the last bit of my guard down, to those men. That poison was very fast, just like the one Karais' men had used. Karai….the Shredder! He was behind this! But I couldn't do anything against it, my whole body was limp. I was leaning on the bars now, eyes half closed. The men opened the cage and dragged me out. The grabbed me on either side of my arms and pulled me out of the room. I was so tired now, but not enough to say I wanted to sleep right now. As they dragged me out of the room it was really bright. I had to close my eyes because of the light, but I opened them from time to time to see grass under me. Birds were singing and I could feel a light breeze of wind on my skin. Neither of them said a word during their walk. I don't know where we were, but they stopped in front of a building. One of them knocked lightly on the door. I could hear wood creaking on the other side and the door opened with a cracking sound. I couldn't keep my eyes open, I felt like I had weights on my eyelids. All I notices was a bit pain in my feet from the dragging, voices of other men in the room and the ties of my mask touching my face. Suddenly they halted and I heard a clicking sound. Maybe a chain being pulled. I could smell the nasty smell of old flesh and the sound of said flesh being tossed on the floor. The men holding me were shifting around and wound something around my feet. It was cold and felt like metal. It was really a chain. Were they chaining me up? If I could've moved I would've kicked them by now. At least anything to defend myself.

Suddenly I was upside down. My feet were chained and pulled upwards. 'Oh come on eyes, open up!" I screamed in my mind. I felt someone grab my arms, which were hanging lifelessly down and a burning pain in them. My eyes shot now open. There were 3 men in the room, which was also filled with cages. Not so many that were in the room I was in before but still. I heard the other foreign man speak to the beings in the cages only to realise that they were my brothers. The man said something with two hours and left with the other two. My brothers had shocked expressions on their faces as they stared at me only to realise that I bled really bad. That in combination with me hanging upside down wasn't a good sight. The men wanted me to bled out. That was what they planned. They want my brothers to rescue me. If they don't get to me before I bled out I'll die.

What sick game is this?!

**AN: Well this is what happened to Leo before he was bought in by these guys. I thought I write this down so you could understand the plot a bit more. It is really fun to write in POV, why haven't I noticed this before? *looks back at all my stories before***

**I don't like these 'Oh mighty hero'-stories where the heroes are so much better that the bad guys because the ending is most always the same: 'hero is in distress but can do anything and then there is always a happy ending' no no.**

**In my stories the heroes have to suffer a bit ;-) **

**Anyway, till next chapter. Hope they will rescue Leo in time.**


	7. let the hunt begin

**AN: Hey, sorry I updated a bit over my settled plan, but I wrote this chappie a bit longer than the others. Hope you'll like it. Also I would like to thank Jomagaher and koko for my first reviews ever and CRAZYCOLORS098 for being my first follower ever. Thank you guys **

**Enjoy!**

**Donnies POV**

All we could do right now was stare. What is happening here? Why? I was so shocked about our situation that I blend Raph, who was madly trying to break the bars of his cage and Mikey, who kept looking down, out. I looked at Leo, hanging upside down on that chain, bleeding. My vision zapped back into reality again as Leo tried to talk to us.

"Guys? Any ideas?" he asked, bringing his arms up, hoping that the blood would stop leaking from them. My 'doctor mode' clicked in.

"Leo, try to wrap your wristbands around the cuts." I told him.

He looked at the remains of said wristbands and tried to do as is said.

"That won't do Donnie. They barely cover the cuts." he said back. Damn what can we do?

"I swear ta god, when I get those motherfuckers I'll rip them apart for their crazy actions!" shouted Raph. He had the right to do that, these men were evil to the bone. I looked at Mikey, who hasn't said much since we woke up here. He seemed totally out of it, fumbling with his fingers.

"Mikey are you ok?" I asked careful. He stopped playing with his fingers and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Of course not! We're trapped in here, in cages for crying out loud, our brother is bleeding out and our captors won't hesitate to kill us too if we get out! How can I be ok?!" he shouted. I was taken back. I never saw Mikey like this before, all riled up and serious. He registered our situation fully, what I hadn't expected from him. Raph looked at him too with a shocked expression. It was quiet for a moment, till Mikey pulled up his knees and buried his head in them, shaking a bit. I knew he was crying now, we all knew. I was about to say something comforting to him but Leo was faster.

"Listen Mikey. We'll ALL get out of here…..ALIVE. We're ninjas, don't forget that. Sensei hadn't told us about the great nation of the japanese ninjas for nothing. We just have to figure out how we'll get out of here. And when we're at home again, we'll get a lot of pizza and movies." he said that in the most gentliest tone I ever heard from him and smiled as he said the last words. Mikey lifted his head and smiled slightly too. Tear streaks covered his face but he seemed to be better now. Ok, now that everybody was at least a bit ok, I could clear my head. I looked at the cages again. There has to be a way to get out, without a key. The bars were definitely made of iron. Water could rust them but it would take months to get a slight reaction. My eyes drifted to Raph, who was kicking the bars of the door with his foot. The metal didn't bulge a bit, it just rattled. Maybe I could make a key by myself. I just needed something hard and thin, like a paperclip. I looked at my surroundings. There wasn't really something I could take and if I could take something it was too far away.

The tiny lamp above of us didn't help much either.

"Guys? Look for something thin and hard, a thin nail or a piece of hard wood." I told them. Leo could, of course, do nothing at the moment, so it was on Mikey and Raph. Both were searching now, but found nothing.

"Sorry Don, there ain't much. I found a nail but it's halfway stuck in tha wood and it's bowed." That was something!

"Can you pull it out, Raph?" He tired to stick his hand out of the cage to grab it and pulled.

"Not easy but give me a sec'." he said. My eyes drifted to Leo. His arms were hanging down, it was probably hard to hold them up for so long. His eyes were closed and he had a pained expression on his face.

"Leo, you ok?" I asked. What a stupid question in his situation, I know. But I had to make sure he wasn't unconscious.

„'m fine. Just a bit dizzy from hanging here. My head feels like a balloon with too much air in it."

"Yeah I know." I said. "It's the blood that flows from your body in your head now."

He groaned at that. I looked at his arms. The pieces of his wristbands were hanging loose over the cuts. They didn't help much. His hands were covered in blood from the constant flow from his wounds. Now it was his blood that made a dripping sound in the room. It made my insides twist. We had to get out, fast!

"Raph, how's the nail?" I asked while turning my head away from Leo.

"Almost got it." he said with clenched teeth as he pulled.

"Mikey." he looked up at the sound of his name. "Make sure Leo stays awake. You can talk about anything, just keep him conscious." I said. He grinned wide as he heard his task. I know it will be torture for Leo but it had to be.

"Donnie, please. Anything but that." Leo complained. I had to smile a bit.

"Hey Leo. Did you know every one of my toes has a name?" Mikey began.

"Donnie." Leo whined. I had to snicker a bit.

"Got it." came from Raph. He held the nail in his hand. My hope to get out of here increased.

"Ok Raph. Throw it to me, but be careful." I told him. He nodded and threw it to me. The nail flew just right but I couldn't catch it from my position. It smacked against the bars and flew out of my reach. 'Oh no.' I thought.

"Great genius. What now?" asked Raph irritated. I stuck my arm out of the cage and tried to grab it, but it was to far away. Not that far, but for my arm it seemed to be. The distance from my hand to the nail could only be like 3 to 4 inches. What could I use? I only had my bandana, maybe this could work. I untied my mask and knotted it. I've seen this in a tv show before, the man in there used a tie to get to the thing he wanted. I stuck my arm out of the cage with the bandana in my hand. As I was near enough, I twisted the mask so, that the end would lay on the nail. Damn, didn't get it. I tried a few times but it wouldn't work. The nail was stuck in between two floorboards.

'No no no' I thought. This was the only chance to get out of here. We'll be killed by those guys, I know it. Maybe this is the last time we'll be seeing each other. I hope they won't kill us slowly, I don't want that.

I started hyperventilating now. There was no chance that we'll get out of here! I grabbed my head in between my hands and closed my eyes tight. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest right now.

"Donnie, come on! You're our genius here, you can't panic now!" shouted Raph at me.

I knew he was right, but at the moment I was for no use. I was never that scared in my entire life.

"Donnie! Start breathing normally and think of something. Leo's gonna die if we don't get out of 'ere!"

Leo. My eyes moved to his still hanging form. He had his eyes closed and mumbled replies to Mikeys' conversation. He's not going to make it if we don't get out soon. I closed my eyes again and tried to control my breathing. 'Ok, in and out, in and out' I told myself. I had to calm down, fast! As I did that, I watched Raph as he tried to break his door open. The cage lifted a bit from the impact. THAT'S IT! I still tried to control my breathing. It felt like hours to me but I did it.

"Raph!" I said breathless. "Try to push your cage to me. You're stronger than me, you could "roll" the cage like a dice."

"Understood." He did as I said. Raph tried a few times but the cage didn't move far.

"Oh come on, stupid cage!" he swore and rammed with all his strength against the cage. We were both surprised as it worked, Raph more than me because he fell over too as the cage flipped over. He looked at me and started grinning, I had to grin too. It worked, we'll come out of here. He did that a few times and was almost in front of me. Now he could take the nail and throw it to me from a closer distance. I caught it and tried to use it as a key.

'Come on' I thought as I stuck my tongue out of my mouth. It was a habit of mine to do that when I'm working on something. Mikey once said I look funny when I do that and, of course, used it for a prank. He scared me once from behind and I bit my tongue in the process. He laughed at my face and run away. Yeah, the times when I could literally chain him to Raph all day, to get punched.

But now back to the nail. After a few tries I heard a heavenly 'click' and my door was open. The others looked all at me with bright eyes, well except for Leo but I had to move fast.

I opened Raphs' cage first, being the nearest.

"Raph, get Leo down and lay him on his back. Use something to get his head stable and a bit higher than his body. Not too high so his heart can adjust." I told him. It's logical really. When the heart is overloaded with all the blood from his body, it has to pump harder. When now the blood all flows back in the body too fast again, the heart has to adjust first or something bad happens. I don't know what could happen but I don't think it's good.

Raph nodded and rushed to Leo. I ran to Mikeys cage and opened it. I could hear the chains rattling behind me, knowing that Raph got him down. Mikeys' door clicked open and he sprung out of it, jumping around like a ball and cheering. I went over to Leo and Raph, who kneeled in front of him with Leos head on his legs. I looked him over.

"Raph, Mikey, I need your wristbands." They unwrapped them without question and gave them to me. I wrapped them around the cuts. Unfortunately the bands weren't enough so I had to unwrap mine too. As I wrapped the cuts I got a closer look on them. It was for sure, that the guy who did this, used a breadknife or something. It wasn't a clean cut, it was like he was being cut with a steak knife, like a piece of meat. The cuts reached from his elbows to his wrists and were in zig-zac line, they were also deep. That would need time to heal.

Everyone was silent as I worked. Mikey and Raph were just staring. Now that the bandages were finished I tried to talk to him.

"Hey Leo, how are you?" I asked gentle. He opened his eyes a bit and chuckled.

"Good question Donnie." he said.

"I'm serious Leo." I told him firm. Now was not the time or the place to joke. He sighed.

"I feel weak and dizzy. My arms hurt like hell and I can't really move my fingers."

"The fingers?" I asked. "Show me, please." I asked him.

He moved his fingers very slow. Could be that some of the tendons got hit a bit too. I'm sure some of the flexors and extensors were cut, not trough but a bit cut. Damn, tendons need really long to heal.

"What is it Donnie?" Mikey asked this time. I looked at him and saw that he was a bit unsure.

"It could be that his tendons were cut a bit. That's why his fingers won't move normally."

"Oh." he said. Leo closed his eyes again, taking in the news.

"But I think they'll heal fully, it just needs time." I said.

"Great, time we don't have." said Raph. I sighed, he was right. We're still in this room with the knowledge of those men, wanting to kill us.

"So any ideas?" asked Mikey. He seems to get himself together faster then I thought. Leo perked up at this.

"As I was brought in here I was outside for a moment. It seems to be a forest outside, I saw grass and heard birds and trees rustling."

"Then we should go there." I suggested. "What? What if these guys are waiting there for us? We don' ave weapons!" Raph complained.

"It's the only way to find out." said Leo and looked up at Raph. Said turtle sighed and nodded. Wow, he never agreed that fast to one of Leos' arguments.

"Ok then it's settled." said Leo. We all nodded and Raph helped him get up. He wasn't ready enough to walk on his own so Raph had to brace him. We all went to the big wooden door, where the men walked out and looked at each other, unsure who should open it. Raph had to brace Leo and Mikey stood behind them. So it was on me to push it open. I gulped before I grabbed the handle. Who knows what or who is on the other side. I pushed the handle down and opened it slowly. 'What a sight' was the first thing that came into my mind. Everywhere where trees and the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day and the grass couldn't get any greener. Then I looked behind me and saw the dirty and scary room we were in. That didn't fit in this scenario. We all gaped at the sight before everyone came back to our situation.

Ok we had to leave this place somehow…..

"Hey Brian, looks like our friends did get out." said Howie to me while sitting in front of the computers that showed the videos of our installed cameras. We have them everywhere so we know where our guests are and what they do. So, the turtles get out, huh? Well then…..

"Ok Howie, get Arnold and Doug so we can go." I said. Howie went out of the room, taking his lance with him. I grabbed my crossbow and put it in its holster on my back. Then I tied the laces of my boots a bit tighter and went after him. We met in the main hall of our mansion, in front of the big dark wooden double doors. We all get through our routine of 'Do we have everything?' and 'Who gets who?' and so on. We all wanted to play fair and give the turtles a bit time before we come. As everything was spoken trough we opened the doors and stood on the platform in front of it.

"Ok, let the hunt begin." I said and we walked down the stairs of our mansion.


	8. a peaceful moment

**AN: just so you know i'm no dead ;-) By the way, I Think I'll write only in Donnies POV, 'cause it's so easy to write that way. And IF I write in another POV then I'll tell you.**

"Does anybody hav'n idea where we're goin'?"

Raph was the first to talk since we left the house with the cages. We just went into the woods, but none of us knew where we were.

"We're searching for help." I answered simply.

"Great Donnie, THAT was SO helpful." Raph replied sarcastic.

"Well, what do you THINK we're doing?" I answered irritated.

"Guys, quiet down. We don't know what's in the woods with us. There could be bears or cougars or whatever." said Leo. We knew he was right, but I couldn't help but being nervous.

We both shut up now. It was depressing. Nobody, not even Mikey said something. It was just us and the branches that cracked under our feet. I don't know how long we walked, the sun started to set. It could be, that it was like 8pm now, but it depends on our location, which is unknown to us. Hm, the guys with the weapons were Americans, I could hear that by the way they spoke. Maybe we were still in the US, but where? Also it could be, that we were somewhere else, because one of the men said, we were on his private island. Shell we could be everywhere on the world. But the temperature was warm, and it's only that warm at the equator. Gah, so many variations!

"Guys, does anyone know, where the next restaurant is? I'm hungry." said Mikey in a tired voice. We're all pretty worn out. First the fight with the Foot, then our escape from the cages, it had all cost much energy.

"Maybe there are banana trees around here somewhere." I suggested. Mikey pulled a face.

"Yuck, I hate that stuff."

"But it's food non the less." I said. He sighed.

"Yeah, could be food in a strange way. A pizza would be good now, with much cheese and pepperoni."

"Mikey, stop that. We're all starvin' ere'." Raph said irritated. Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph and looked at the floor again. After a few minutes of walking, we came to a small lake, surrounded by palm trees. Strange, because the trees on this island were normal ones, like the ones in New York. Great, so there were a million possibilities where we could be.

"Maybe we should rest for now, it was a long day." said Leo. We all nodded and sat down next to a big palm tree.

"I'll get fire wood." said Raph and was about to stand up, but Leo grabbed his arm.

"Don't Raph."

"What? Why?" asked Raph clueless. Mikey and I just looked at them.

"Think of it. The guys with the weapons want to kill us, we know that already. So what if they noticed, that we escaped?" he asked Raph and let his eyes wander to all of us.

"Um, they search for us?" asked Mikey unsure.

"Right, they search for us. So a fire in the night would lead them straight to us." Leo said.

Sounds logical. The light and smoke would be the perfect sign to find us. So no fire.

"So….it's cuddling-time?" asked Raph over dramatic. I couldn't really make out his face, because the light of the day vanished for today.

"Seems like it. Look, you have three brothers. You can even choose who to cuddle with." said Leo in a teasing tone. Raph looked like he was in a horror movie as Mikey started to make kissing sounds.

"I think I'll pass." Raph said, still looking at Mikey with wide eyes. Raph sat down after a few seconds of standing. He chose to sit next to me and just looked at the night sky. Next to me was Mikey and then Leo. It felt good to just sit for a while, even when you know there are four men who want to kill you on their own island, with more knowledge where to go and so on. Great, I'm getting pessimistic again. The sigh that left my mouth didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong Donnie?" asked Mikey.

"Just thinking." I told him.

"About what?" he asked gentle. No jokes. That means he is serious. At home he would answer something like "Are you thinking of your girlfriend?"

"Nothing, just reflecting the day."

"Oh, ok." After That, everyone was quiet. All we could hear, where the grasshoppers that sung their melodies.

"Do you think we'll get out of here alive?"


End file.
